This invention relates to a binder for magazines, periodicals, and the like. The binder may also be termed a cover, or a holder. For convenience, the term binder will be used throughout this patent application.
Binders have heretofore been provided for magazines and the like but such binders have been relatively expensive as compared with the binder of the present invention.